That's why I love you
by raindropcatcher
Summary: They are now courting since about two months when something is troubling Laura and Almanzo is determined to find out what it is.


**That's why I love you  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hi Beth!" Almanzo jumped down from the Feed and Seed platform as Laura stopped by.<p>

"Hi Manly"

"Guess what! I'm already finished for today", he smiled crookedly at her, "Wanna take a walk with me?"

Laura returned his smile, but it didn't touch her eyes, "Sure. I have a few chores to do, but they can wait."

"Great!" He pecked his beloved on the cheek. "I just gotta get my hat. Be right back!" With that he climbed the platform again and disappeared for a few moments.

Laura was happy that she could spend time with him. Usually she had to wait until Saturday or Sunday to have him for herself. Maybe it would turn her day yet into a little better one…

"Ready?" he hopped down next to her and smiled.

"Yes" He took her hand into his and they started walking towards the schoolhouse.

"Misses Oleson will kill us when she sees that", Laura whispered, lifting their entwined hands to demonstrate what she was talking about.

Almanzo just shrugged, "Can't think of a better way to die", he grinned at her.

Laura shook her head, unable to stifle a smirk, "You're impossible"

"I know. That's why you love me so much", his blue eyes sparkled down at hers and Laura couldn't help but laugh. Almanzo had always been the best medicine to her.

They had passed the white building by now and strolled down the road which leaded behind it.

"I ran into your Ma today. She told me how glad she is that Easter Holidays are coming soon and they'll close the Restaurant for a while. She seemed real exhausted."

Laura just stared at the horizon in front of her, not really paying attention to Almanzo.

"I must admit I'm kinda glad myself to have a few days off." He now turned his head to smile at her, "I could take my girl on a buggy ride, what do you say?"

"Uh-huh", Laura replied automatically without even having heard his question.

Almanzo knitted his eyebrows confused. He could sense that her mind was elsewhere.

"Or I'll just ask Nellie..."

"Uh-huh", Laura answered again.

"Laura!" He stopped now to make her look at him.

She lifted her head confused, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said maybe I'll ask Nellie for a buggy ride."

Laura was getting ready to enrage as Almanzo lifted his free hand to prevent that.

"I just wanted to get your attention, Beth", he explained and Laura exhaled relieved.

"Oh..."

"So, what's on your mind?"

Laura shrugged and looked at the ground, "Nothing."

"I see... And when did nothing start and who's involved in nothing?" Almanzo tried to bring her out of her shell.

A small smile curled Laura's lips at his concern. She was so thankful to have him in her life and couldn't even imagine anymore how she had survived all the years without his love.

Almanzo pointed at the tree trunk lying a bit off the road, "Come on, sit down." He dragged her along and waited patiently for her to start as they sat.

"Well… Do you remember the girl I tutored over the last few weeks?"

The blond man nodded, "Yeah" Laura still had to go to school, but his sister assigned her sometimes to help students who had problems with learning, so she could practice her teaching.

"She...she failed her exam today, which means she had to repeat this school-year."

"Oh. That's a shame... But I didn't know you were so fond of this girl."

"Yes. No. That's not it..." Laura looked at the fiddling hands in her lap.

"What then?"

Laura just shook her head, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

"Beth, you can tell me", he urged her gently while covering her hand with his.

"No." She inhaled deep so her voice wouldn't break, "If I go on then I would probably cry."

Almanzo looked sympathetically at his beloved. He wished he could ease her sorrow somehow. "That's alright, Beth", he reassured her tenderly.

"No, it is not!" Laura now lifted her head, tears swimming in her eyes. Then she lowered her voice, "I don't want you to see me cry..."

Almanzo was startled. He had never thought she could be afraid of showing him her feelings. It hurt him somehow. He removed his hand from hers and lifted her chin with it. He wanted to make sure that she looked him in the eyes while he was talking.

"Beth", he started hesitantly, not quite sure of how to phrase it, "I love you. And that means that I love every single piece that belongs to you. I love your smiles … but your tears too" He shrugged, "Because maybe they'll give me the chance to take some of your sorrows away. That's what I'm here for – _to be there for you_. And you never have to be afraid of showing me your feelings."

A single tear fell down Laura's cheek as she smiled. Almanzo smiled back, relieved that she has understood him, and pulled her into an embrace to console her.

He stroked her back gently with his hand to comfort her, as a few tears soaked his shirt.

"I..." Laura tried to continue, "It was my fault..."

Almanzo now stopped puzzled and removed his arms to touch her shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Beth?" Slowly it became aware to him that she must feel guilty for the girl's test.

Laura bent her head for a moment before looking at him again, "I'm a terrible teacher. It was my responsibility to bring her through the exam and now she has to repeat this year."

"Now hold on, Laura. It wasn't anybody's responsibility but hers. She was the only one who could have passed the test. I'm sure you prepared her as well as you could."

"I don't think so. I'm sure I-"

"But I _know_ it, Beth!" he interrupted her, "I know _you_ and I know that you do everything you do with all your heart. Some children just have problems with studying and sometimes it's even helpful for them to repeat a year so they don't have the pressure on their shoulders any longer."

"But-"

"Beth, you are a very good teacher! Even Mr. Williams told you that. You can't take the blame for everything that happens. All you can do is teaching them as well as you can and the rest is up to them."

A smile curled Laura's lips as she looked at him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him.

"Thank you, Manly. Maybe you're right..."

"Maybe?" he grinned, holding her close, "I'm _always _right."

She chuckled, "Sometimes."

"Always", he stated before leaning so far back that he fell over into the grass, bringing Laura with him. She let out a startled shriek as she landed on top of him.

"Say it."

"Uh-uh", Laura's brown eyes sparkled mischievously down at him.

He started to tickle her but she was immediately on her feet to run away from him, laughing.

"You just wait", Almanzo said to himself, shaking his head grinningly at her. He stood up and chased after her. _Oh my, she was one fast runner!_

Eventually he caught up with her, lifting her still running feet up from the ground as he swept her into his arms.

Laura let out a cry of startle.

"I bet you haven't had a good swim today, have you Laura?"

"What?" She looked confused at him while Almanzo just kept walking. When the little lake came into view, Laura couldn't believe her eyes as it finally hit her what he was up to. "You wouldn't do that", she stated but it sounded more like a question.

"You sure?" He grinned down at her, approaching the water.

Laura started rebelling against his hold, "Manly! You can't do this! I would get soaked!"

"That's the point in it."

"Alright, alright! I'll say it! Please stop!" She pleaded as he stopped just a few feet away from the lake.

He looked down at her. This was just _too_ good.

"You're_ always_ right", She looked seriously at him which confused Almanzo.

"Always?" he asked, puzzled that she would give in that soon.

"Of course. That's why you chose me. Because you're always right."

The blond man chuckled, "You finally got it", he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Could you now _please_ let me down on the ground?" Laura begged in her nicest voice.

Almanzo pretended to ponder for a second before answering, "Nope." He turned around and started walking towards town.

"But..." Laura looked bewildered at her beau, "You can't do this, Manly! The others will see us!"

"I know."

"Nellie would kill us."

"I think Nels would stop her", he replied matter-of-factly.

"My Pa would kill you."

"That's true", he smiled to himself, looking ahead at the road, "You better search yourself another suitor."

"And if I don't want any other?"

Almanzo stopped and looked down at her, "Hmmm…", he pondered, "What do I get if I let you down?" he smiled crookedly at her.

"Do you think it's fair to extort me all the time?"

"You do the same thing with me all the time!"

"How?" She asked confused.

"By looking that irresistible", he grinned before pecking her cheek tenderly.

Laura chuckled as she blushed lightly, "Alright, I'll give you an extra kiss."

"Deal", he let her down, "I'm gonna wrap it and save it for later."

"You're impossible." This time it was Laura who took his hand into hers as they started walking again.

"I know. That's why you love me so much", he teased.

Laura looked at him. "True", she replied honestly, smiling at him.


End file.
